The Hijacking
by LucyWithTheBat
Summary: [Richonne AU] The Universe isn't as infallible as we think. And when it does screw up, it's up to Michonne to correct it. [Maneater Michonne and Shy Rick]
1. Chapter 1

01\. The Hijacking

"I love you." It was quietly whispered amid hurried kisses. But she heard it. Michonne opened her eyes and observed Mike as they kissed. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead as it was getting pretty hot and heavy. Noticing how Michonne's aggressive kissing had dwindled Mike opened his eyes and found her watching him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Mike said with a sigh. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. Removing herself from him, Michonne readjusting her breast back into her bra and tied the sash of her _five drops of perfume_ robe tightly. _The night was officially ruined_.

"Hey. Please, don't do that. Mich, I didn't mean-"  
"Don't."  
"I fucked up, but do we need to stop?" Michonne scoffed at how desperate he sounded.

"Yes, we do. Nothing dries pussy up like those three words, Mike." Michonne took a sip from the glass of wine she had abandoned earlier.

Mike shook his head in disbelief. Most women would get _wetter_ at that exclamation, he knew that. Evidently, Michonne wasn't like most women.

"No feelings. No attachment. Just sex. I told you, if this…" Michonne hissed motioning between herself and Mike with her index finger. "If this changed, if you caught feelings it would be over. Get out."

After Mike had left the penthouse Michonne made quick work of deleting his number and blocking him. _What a waste of good vitamin D source_. What was it with every man she tried to have a healthy FWB relationship with and them catching feelings? These city boys and their delicate feelings were trying her last nerve. _Maybe I should start fucking women_? Groaning loudly at her woes Michonne began to scroll through her contact list. Without her boy-toy to keep her occupied and the weekend quickly approaching, she needed to find a sacrificial lamb ASAP.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"…and don't forget to shave your face, Grizzly. All that grey? Shit ain't cute." Shane barked before stuffing his face with milkshake dipped fires. Rick's stomach twisted at the mention of his _blind date_.

"Hol'up. What's with the face? Listen! You're not cancelling, no way in hell, brother. Candy would fucking kill me. Besides, you need this."

"It's just…" Rick hesitated. He hadn't been on a first date since college. Now here he was, a few hours before turning 40, divorced and apparently so desperate that his best friend had set him up on blind date.

Balancing fatherhood and his job as a sheriff's deputy proved to be quite the puzzle. Being Lori's husband was all he knew for a long time and to be thrown off course at the age of 39? Yeah, that shit was a major setback. It was a failure. Rick wouldn't admit it but he'd grown bitter and being by himself, occupying himself with work and Carl anesthetized the ache. He had his son every other week and although life wasn't how he imagined it would be; it was bearable. _Lonely_ , but bearable.

Shane, though somewhat reckless in setting him up with a friend of his current girlfriend – was right. Rick needed this. The company of a woman. The women in Kings County wouldn't come near him. Rick was forever pigeonholed as Lori's ex-husband, and if he wasn't good enough for her, he wouldn't be good enough for the next woman (particularly not when Lori, now _Lori Neuman_ , was a prominent soccer mom).

"No, I'm doing it." Rick shook his head of any uncertainties crawling in his mind. "I'm just supposed to walk into this totally clueless?"

"Relax, old man. Look, you know her name. She knows yours. I think Candy gave her a description of you, just pick her up at the office as planned. You telling me this shit isn't exiting?"

"I don't know if I'd call it _exiting_. I wish I had a face with the name that's all."

"You don't trust me? Scared we've set you up with an Edna Turnblad look-a-like?" Shane laughed hard at his own comedy. "Don't worry, she's right up your alley."

" _My alley_? What does that even mean?" Rick frowned.

"Well you know…" Shane squirmed a little, how was he supposed to say what he was _really_ thinking? "She's… just a nice lady who happens to have baggage, like you. And she's not from here. I mean, that's what you want, right?" Rick wanted to say **no** , but, if he was being honest with himself: **Yes**. If a nice woman was giving this old, divorced, single dad a chance – who was he to be finicky? He couldn't afford to be finicky.

"Yeah." Rick tried to hide the sting of hurt caused by Shane's offhand comment. _Baggage_. Something you're burdened to carry with you. His failed marriage sure as hell is – but not Carl. That boy is his pride and joy. "I can't wait."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The black bodycon stopped below her knees, its mock-neck covering her chest (much to Rosita's annoyance) but her toned arms were on full display. And it was tight - boastfully tight.

"Walk for me." Michonne obeyed, taking a few steps around her office. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about! I was worried the dress was too tight to get the ass-jiggle. I feel sorry for the poor bastard. Sacrificial lamb nr. 5, right?" Rosita slumped down onto the black leather couch in their office, exhausted after a long day of work. They worked hard, so hard they were literally getting ready in their office on a Friday night.

"Aw, don't be. And it' nr. 7." Michonne said. "The little shit wouldn't stop asking me out, thought I'd teach him a lesson in 'staying in your own lane 101 with professor M. Anthony'." Michonne shrugged as she rummaged through her make-up bag.

One successful case was all it took.  
Fresh out of Law school Michonne had a hard time finding a firm that would hire her. That was expected, work wasn't easy to come by in the city and especially not if your name wasn't worth shit. Back then Michonne's name wasn't worth shit. She had struggled and worked two jobs to get herself through the hell known as Law School. But she did get herself through it and after some time she finally found a small – insignificant- firm amongst the "big dogs" that wanted to hire her.

Deanna Monroe, the woman behind the firm was a fierce, meticulous woman dedicated to bring down every sexual predator under the sun. Working with mostly women and children who were victims of sexual crimes, the job was hard and the hardest part: _there were always new victims and they seemed to only get younger_. The pay was awful but being able to help was everything. The sense of retribution when a predator was sent behind bars, knowing the literal ass fuck that was awaiting them was Michonne's drive.

Three years ago, George Matteo, a man who had suffered sexual abuse in the hands of a Catholic priest sought their aid. The case was tough, dangerous and at moments even impossible. The victim was in his late forties and his abuser was in his late seventies. Many potential witnesses were already dead or too fragile minded to ever be put on stand.

By tracking down other victims, going undercover and infiltrating various groups Michonne poured everything she had to this case and soon their impossible case was followed by the entire nation. It created a media frenzy.

It dragged on for over 14 months before justice could be served. They won. The victims walked away with justice and 17 million dollars in compensation. Mr. Matteo who was dying in cancer donated a hefty amount to Monroe Law and after months of media exposure; Monroe Law was now amongst the 'big dogs'- rightfully so. After years of being her own assistant, paralegal, and of course lawyer - Michonne finally had an assistant and Rosita was her paralegal.

And naturally, with great success comes fuck-boys. Hotshots, smug womanizing little shit lawyers wanting to wine and dine Michonne, carry her around as if she was an accessory. Sadly, for them Michonne was a certified fuck-boy eater. She'd play them in their own game and sometimes if she was feeling more petty than horny, she's walk away with their clientele.

"And what exactly does the lesson entail?" Rosita asked as she scrolled through Spencer's IG, carefully, so she didn't accidentally like anything.

"Oh, you know. A lot of expensive food and beverage, on his tab of course. Getting him wasted and keeping him talking before screwing him over both sexually and business wise. " Michonne dabbed some _Trophy Wife_ over her shoulders and cupids bow.

Upon entering the reception area outside their office Michonne noticed that her assistant, Jessie hadn't gone home and that she was looking all sorts of extra.  
"Woah! Michonne, you look stunning! Are you going out on a date?" Jessie squealed behind the reception counter. Of course Jessie _knew_ Michonne was going out on a date, as she did most weekends and strangely enough, she'd come back on Monday morning with more clients to register. That part was a mystery to Jessie.

Either way, she keep her opinions about her boss' lifestyle to herself. Though Michonne had always been cordial and genuinely nice, Jessie had heard the rumors of how ruthless she could be, especially to anyone she was involved with _romantically_. That was another thing Jessie couldn't understand. _Why would you be rude to a potential husband? If a man is ready to marry you, why entertain fleeting affairs?_

"Yes! A hot date and hopefully hot sex!" Rosita answered before rushing off to the toilets. Rolling her eyes at her friend and co-worker, Michonne returned her focus to Jessie who'd changed into a neon pink dress with small banana prints and evening make up.

"Oooh, I see that I'm not the only one with a hot date this evening, Miss Anderson." Michonne purred. "You should've told me, you really didn't have to stay this late."

Jessie blushed. "Oh, it's really no bother. Besides it's a blind date. I figured it would be better to meet up here in caste he's a wacko."

"Smart thinking. Do you know anything about him?"

"His name is Rick, that's all I know. Gosh, I'm so excited. Candy – that's my friend who set me up. She said he's really handsome... Um…This isn't too much, is it? I don't want to look desperate?" Jessie asked standing up to show Michonne her outfit.

The blonde woman _did_ have an annoying obsession with settling down and finding a good step-dad for her sons (since her ex-husband ran off with the nanny). Michonne had sympathy for the woman, she really did but for Jessie's sake (and for her own sanity) Michonne needed her to find a future husband soon. Frankly, everybody was tired of hearing her constant complaining and unrealistic dreams of finding a great, never ending love. _Guess some people never learn from their mistakes_.

"You look great." Michonne said. The dress was… _unconventional_ but then again Jessie was peculiar like that. "All right, I should get going. Have fun and I'll see you on Monday. "

Rosita had just left and Michonne was waiting for her sacrificial Lamb to arrive when she spotted a slightly bowlegged man saunter in. For the first time in… for the first time _**period**_ , Michonne did a double take.  
 _  
Hold the fuck up_.

He was tall. Handsome. Scratch that, the man was gorgeous. Curly brown hair, defined sideburns with a little grey. Clean shaven. A jawline that looked carved by Michelangelo himself. The icing on the cake – a pair of icy blue eyes. _Well hello, cowboy._ He walked with confidence and oozed natural sex appeal.

Judging by the modest bouquet in his hand, his nervous mannerism and how well dressed he was it became clear to Michonne that this handsome, sex on legs cowboy was Jessie's date. _Miss Neon Banana print dress gets to go out with this? Had the Universe lost its damn mind? Dear Lord, look at those thick thighs_. Michonne almost groaned out aloud.

She had to tell him that his date was anxiously waiting for him on floor 10. Michonne walked towards the handsome stranger. Deliberately adding that roll to her hips. His eyes finally locked on hers and he looked her up and down. He looked behind himself, then back at Michonne before swallowing. His Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

Rick needed to assure himself that this beautiful woman was in fact walking _to him_. _Did Shane really set me up with her?_ She was absolutely stunning. A masterpiece with her shiny mahogany skin, beautiful eyes and that body? _Shit_. Her hair looked like black silk ropes cascading over her shoulder. _How the hell is this… this goddess right up my alley?_ He could hear Shane's words in his head. _Baggage_? Whatever baggage she had, Rick was willing to carry them on his back. Whatever skeletons she had in her closet, he'd help her bury them in his backyard. He swallowed nervously. Need assaulted him. She came closer, a small smile gracing her heart-shaped mouth. Rick could see the mirth and mischief in her dark eyes. _Oh my Goodness_.

Standing only a few feet away, the scent of her delicious perfume was the first thing that greeted him. The dark beauty finally spoke. "Are you Rick?"

Her voice was like her; deep, rich and sultry. He closed his eyes, just for a second, before answering with a nod. Rick didn't trust his ability to speak just yet. Gracing him with a pearly white smile, the beauty raised an elegantly manicured hand. _  
_  
"Hi, Rick. I'm Jessie."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

 **A/N** : _Michonne_. _Did_. _That_. I hope you enjoyed. I apologize for any errors. Appreciate reviews, advice and/or constructive criticism. Chapter 2 is already done. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : The title is a homage to the wonderful ladies at TiTTD's lower decks.

02\. The Lower Deck

* **Michonne** : Table for 2, soonish?*  
* **Sasha** : I got u*  
* **Michonne** : DON'T call me Michonne. Call me JESSIE. Tell Abe*  
* **Sasha** : r u serious?*  
* **Michonne** : CALL ME JESSIE BYE X*

Sasha looked intensely at the text message from her friend not knowing whether to take her serious or not.

"You look like me when I'm trying to spell, what's up?" Abe asked his wife as he continued to serve his patrons.

Giving him her phone he read the messages and had the same dumbfounded look on his face. _Jessie?_ Abe scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't know how she expects anyone to believe her name is _Jessie_ but all right. Probably work related. _Or… a little roll-play, you know_?" Abe said raising his eyebrows at the insinuation.

"Ugh you're the worst." Sasha sighed, snatching her phone back. "I'm going to prepare the lovers corner for her".

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Rick took in the restaurant. After Jessie had asked him if he liked seafood, which he does, she had suggested this place. The decoration was inspired by the interior of a ship. It was elegant, warm and for some reason, it reminded him of Ireland. He liked this place and he already liked Jessie's taste.

Whilst she was busy looking at the menu Rick took the chance to bask in her face. She was elegance embodied. If he had the ability to freeze time, he would and spend his night admiring her.

Feeling his burning gaze Michonne dragged her eyes from the menu to the handsome man in front of her. They hadn't spent much time together but she could tell he was… _different_. During the car ride to the restaurant she'd learned that he was a cop. _Of course_. There was an air of honestly surrounding him. He seemed to be very protective and the sort of man who'd do the right thing even when nobody was looking. _Admirable_.

"Anything you like?" Michonne asked.

"What do you recommend?"

"Do you really trust me with that, Rick? Food is not a joking matter, you know."

"I trust you, Jessie" Rick said, his eyes twinkling. For a moment Michonne had the urge to tell him her real name, tell him that she'd audaciously stolen him from his real date and that he needed to cuff her to his bed and spank her for being so naughty. She'd give anything to hear her name in that deep raspy voice of his. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Michonne decided that the only thing that would be fake about her was the name, everything else would be real. She'd learned that he was divorced, had an 11 year old son named Carl and lived in Kings County. Rick was adorable and though the man was confident and strong; he was also very shy.

"Kings County? I've never heard of it. Is it close?"  
"I'd say about 40 minutes away, towards ATL." Rick offered.

"Hmm…" Michonne hummed. "Close to Lake County, right?" At this Rick's eyebrows shot up. Lake County was an even smaller county, their department was practically non-existent and KCSD would regularly assist them.

"Yes, it's our neighboring county. Are you originally from there?" _Didn't Shane mention something about Jessie coming from a small town but uprooted to the city?_

"No, I'm a born and bred city girl. My mother lives there. After I graduated from college my parents were tired of the hustle and bustle. They bought a house in Lake County. Its lovey there, the nature, the fresh air – it feels like a different country. Now it's just my mom there... My dad passed away some time ago. So I'm driving to your neck of the woods at least twice a month." Michonne mused. Rick made a mental note to always volunteer if Lake County ever need assistance.

"I agree…I think the city has its charm though. The stress I could be without but the anonymity? Being able to walk around town without everybody knowing the ins and outs of your private life? That's something I could be without." Rick didn't mean for his words to come out as bitter as they did. But they did and now they were out there; hanging in the air.

 _Shit_. The last thing Rick wanted was to reinforce the whole 'bitter divorced man' stereotype.

He watched Jessie absorb his words. _Damn. I don't want her pitying me._  
"I'm sorr-" Rick tried to sheepishly apologize for bringing down their upbeat mood.

"Don't be." Michonne smiled. She found herself admiring his honestly. Even if it wasn't pretty. One thing she didn't like about the city was how pretentious people could be. Michonne mused she too was guilty of that, hell she once adopted a Sphynx cat just because the skinny little thing was _chic_. Now she was stuck with a constantly naked cat that hated being touched.

"Good thing we're having this date here then." At this, Rick smiled.

Rick found that talking to Jessie was easy. Being with her was easy. She was understanding. It was as if she could tap into his feelings and there was no judgement behind her eyes. And she was a flirt. He felt her feet grace the length of his leg a few times and each time he'd tense up. Get hard. Fight the urge to adjust himself. Then she'd trail a decorated finger over the vein that ran down his forearm. She'd do this when he was speaking, causing him to stutter. Which she seemed to delight her very much. Then she'd bite her lower lip and say "You were saying?" _Good Lord_.

How this woman could even be an acquaintance of Candy's let alone a friend was a mystery. He admired her hustle, her love for justice. Jessie was a sweet tooth, loved cats and comics. _Carl's going to be ecstatic. Wait a minute. How the heck am I thinking about introducing her to Carl after a couple of hours? Get it together Grimes_. She was smart, funny and way out of his league. Nevertheless here he was; with her. Talking, laughing and _flirting_.

Michonne was having fun testing the waters. How could he not know how sexy he is? If she could, she'd have her way with him right then and there. Rick had the most beautiful pair of eyes. Michonne could see the sadness in them but there was also something else; _Desire_. _Want_. _Need_. He had mentioned that his divorce was finalized last year and that he was finally moving forward. She suspected there was a lot more pain and ugliness behind his divorce. A great deal of pent up shit.

A man like Rick Grimes shouldn't doubt himself and he should definitely not be alone. If he'd let her, Michonne would end this night on a completely different note. Fuck his brains out, whisper dirty little things in his ear, let him know just how sexy he was and how good he was giving it to her – even if he wasn't. Afterwards she'd set him free with an ego boost. In a sense, Michonne was his fairy Godmother.

Suddenly a large man with an orange horseshoe moustache invaded their privacy.  
"Are you two lovebirds enjoying your night?" Michonne smiled warmly at the man.

"Rick, this is Abraham. Abraham this is Rick." Michonne said, gesticulating between the two men. "Abe's the owner of this little place and-" pointing to a caramel skinned woman with short curly hair who was busy taking orders. "That's his co-owner and wife and my best friend."

After exchanging pleasantries Abraham wished the couple a good night.  
"It was nice meeting you Rick. I'll see you around MichOOOhhh! Miss, Miss… Miss JESSIE!" Abraham suddenly shouted as he remembered the name. "Sorry about that. Got Torrez syndrome." In disbelief, Rick and Michonne watched as the big man scurried away.

"Torrez syndome?" Rick questioned.  
"Yeah, I think he meant Tourette's syndrome." _I am going to strangle him_.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::. .::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The air around them was Heavy.  
Heavy with desire. Heavy with things unsaid.

The night was young but he had just met her and didn't want to exhaust her with his presence on their first date. Saying that Rick was infatuated would be an understatement but he'd keep those feelings under wraps for as long as he could. Shane warned him about coming off too strong. Standing outside her front door, he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. _Kiss her. Ask for her number. Go home_.

Rick leaned in to give Michonne a kiss on the cheek. Carefully, she put her hand on his jaw and guided his lips to hers. _I've already hijacked this date I might as well hijack a kiss. Give him one night he'll never forget then set him free_.

The kiss was chaste. Breaking their kiss, Rick looked down at Michonne. There it was again. That flame of desire in his icy blue eyes. Closing his eyes before locking lips, Rick wrapped his forearm around her waist. _Yes, that's it, Cowboy_.

Throwing caution to the wind Michonne flicked her tongue across his lips eliciting a soft growl. Coaxing him even closer to herself, Michonne held Rick by the curls decorating his nape. Snaking her tongue into his mouth she teased him with small thrust and flicks of her tongue.

She alternated between sucking his lips, his tongue and holding his lower lip hostage between her teeth. She wanted him to go unhinged for her, to come out and play. And he did. Giving as good as he got, Rick covered Michonne's mouth with his, devouring her lips. His hands groping her ass and thighs. Breaking their kiss to catch their breaths Michonne dragged her hand from his curls to his hard chest, loving the feel of his strong chest. Detecting an erect nipple under his shirt Michonne started to stroke it, never breaking eye contact.

 _Fuck_. He was about to cum in his pants like a prepubescent teenager. His dick was pulsating painfully with need and his boxers were nearly soaked with pre-cum. She was teasing him, waking up a side of him that, in all honesty, scared him. The things he wanted to do to her. _Shit_.

"You wanna come inside?" The sultry and rich voice he'd been enjoying was now an airy whisper, heavy with desire and the innuendo in her question wasn't lost on Rick. He wanted to **come** **inside**. _Badly_.

"On one condition…" His words were lazy, his twang more distinct and gruff. _Holy shit_. The gruffness of Rick's voice made Michonne drip. Still stroking his hard nipple and grinding herself on his even harder meat Michonne tilted her head, curious as to what her cowboy wanted.

"Tell me your name".

_

 **A/N** : Again, I apologize for any errors. I appreciate reviews, advice and/or constructive criticism. Thank so much you for reading.


	3. A One-Night Thing

03\. A One-Night Thing

"Nice detective skills, officer."

Michonne removed herself from Rick's greedy hold. Fishing out her keys from her clutch, she opened her door and stepped inside. Feeling how his gaze stroked her body, Michonne turned around to find her _toy_ for the night leaning against the doorframe. _Was he really serious about his stipulation? We'll see about that._

 _He's so sexy. I must have him; all of him. On top of me._ _Beneath me. Behind me. Any way he'll have me._

 **That** side of Michonne was about to make an appearance, she'd been trying to keep it clean for her shy boy but after _that_ kiss, all bets were off. She was done playing games.

"Tell me your name." Rick repeated himself. Smiling slyly at him Michonne took a few steps further inside before putting her clutch and keys on the half-moon shaped console table adorning her hallway.

Reaching behind her back Michonne pulled down the zip of the dress, loosening its tight hold of her body. She allowed the flimsy fabric to slide down her body. Standing in nothing but her Wisteria balconette bra and matching thong in blood red. Michonne eyed the stubborn man in front of her.

Time seemed to stop. Rick watched, in slow motion, as the mystery woman reached behind her back unclasping the red delicate thing (that was hardly covering her breasts). The bra joined her dress on the floor revealing the most perfectly proportioned dewdrop breasts. Rick felt his mouth go dry. _Did she just? Is this real?_

She was still smiling that sly smile of hers and as much as Rick wanted to be a man of his words and not budge until he had her name; he knew he was a goner as soon as he saw her squeezing and caressing her breasts. Not wanting to bust his load standing there Rick gave into temptation.

 _You've won this round, mystery woman_. Kicking the door shut he charged at the dark beauty before him, he was done playing games.

Grabbing her by the ass cheeks he hoisted her up and Michonne wrapped her strong legs around him. He ached to be inside her.

"First door to the right", Michonne croaked out between kisses.

Entering her bedroom Michonne told _Alexa_ to turn on the lights.

"On the bed."

Michonne straddled Rick's lap, enjoying grinding on his hard member. Rick enclosed each nipple with the tips of his fingers, stroking them, much like she had stroked his. He then began to circle her dark areola with his tongue, sending shivers up and down her spine causing her to moan a little louder and tug at his hair a little harder. Insistently he continued to tongue kiss her breast leaving them wet and slippery with his saliva. The way they seemed to fit the palm of his hand so naturally had him wondering if she in fact wasn't made _for_ him.

Michonne began to unbutton his shirt, skillfully undressing her shy boy. Returning the favor, she let her fingers dance across his nipples, fleetingly pinching his sensitive buds making him cry out. Something told Michonne that Rick had just discovered his love for _nipple stimulation_. She kissed and sucked the delicate skin of his neck wanting to leave her mark on him. Wanting to give him something to brag about without bragging.

"Lay down for me". Making quick work of his belt she pulled down his pants and boxers in one pull. His eager member jutting forward; pink, veiny and viscous pre-cum dripping out of its duct.

"You're perfect, so fucking perfect..." Michonne whispered to herself taking in her companion. And she meant it. Rick was absolutely wonderful. _How the fuck is this man not getting any?_

After slowly taking off her ruined thong, Michonne straddled Rick without letting him enter, trapping his needy cock between her ass cheeks as she rubbed herself on his pubic hair.

"Look what you've done, Rick. Look what you made me do." Michonne said as she covered his mouth and nose with her used panties.

Rick groaned loudly rolling his eyes shut, he loved having her wetness on his face and her scent was addictive. It took everything in him not to beg her to sit on his face.

All he could do was knead her hips and thighs, until she had mercy on him.  
"please, please."

"Tonight, you're mine Rick. All of you." Michonne was rubbing her hot, wet sex on the patch of hair that surrounded his manhood. Enjoying how the rough hairs stimulated her clit. Sliding her hand under the pillow Michonne took out the pre-planted condom.

"My name is Michonne." She finally let him have it.

Using her mouth to roll down the condom over his pulsating dick. Rick let out a strenuous moan as her warm mouth engulfed him. Loving his reaction Michonne made a promise to eat him up properly before their time was over. Right now, her pussy was calling the shots and it demanded her to fuck him. Michonne knew that this gorgeous man hadn't been with anyone for quite some time, so she decided to take care of him and go nice and easy. _Maybe_. She was after all his fairy Godmother for the night.

Lowering herself onto Rick's glorious dick, taking him in inch-by-inch Michonne moaned with pleasure. With her pussy stuffed to its capacity, Michonne slid her legs straight out and forward so that her stiletto-covered feet were on either side of Rick's shoulders. Holding his legs for leverage, Michonne kept her legs wide opened as she started to swirl her hips. Fluctuating between moving from side to side, in figure-eight motion and bouncing up and down, giving him a show he'd never forget. _So much for nice and easy._

Rick kept his eyes shut and his jaw locked tight growling and grunting out curse words. "Michonne. Fuck." He said her name as if it was a holy supplication and a curse.

Michonne suddenly halted her frantic movements to a torturously slow up and down. "Look at me." Rick opened his eyes.

She smiled. _Atta boy_. Michonne was proud of her shy boy; he showed discipline and self-control. Selfless lovers turned her on.

"Look at us."

Rick dragged his eyes from her face to her bouncing tits, to her taut abdomen and finally; her sex. Stretching to accommodate all of him, he watch himself slide in and out, each time coming out coated with a layer of her silky essence. _That's because of me_. Rick grabbed the bedcovers harder, his knuckles turning bone white.

"Michonne... please." The sound of their skins slapping, her soft mews of pleasure and the obscene sound of his dick invading her wet pussy was pushing Rick over the edge and he couldn't do anything but beg for mercy. Beg Michonne to speed it up, beg her to release him from this unbearable pleasure.

"Oh God! Fuck! You feel so good, baby. See how wet I am for you, huh?" Michonne moaned as she picked up speed needing her and Rick to jump off the edge together. She abandoned her perverted games and gave herself over to the act.

Wanting to give it back to her, Rick suddenly sat up pulling her ass up and down his shaft. Her soft moans turning into incoherent cries and curse words.

"Take it, Michonne. It's yours." Snaking his hand between them Rick found her swollen little nub and used his thumb to put pressure on it. He was meeting her thrusts with powerful ones of his own. _Holy shit, I've awakened him_.

"Ah, fuck! Yes, Rick! That's it, fuck me back. Yes! Riiiiick." The first wave crashed over her without warning, causing her to frantically hold on to Rick as her vision turned fuzzy.

Feeling the contractions of Michonne's pussy was the final nail in the coffin. With a howl Rick came hard, overloading the condom. Hearing nothing but static in his ears, Rick maneuvered himself and the limp body of Michonne on their sides. Holding her against his chest. Still panting hard, a prickling sensation covering his body he somehow mustered enough strength to remove her heels, not wanting her to sleep uncomfortably.

With her face pressed against his chest she could hear his thunderous heartbeats. His clean and masculine scent was now mixed with sweat and cum. He held her close and gave her sporadic forehead kisses. Michonne felt equal parts ease and uneasiness. This level of intimacy didn't sit well with her. Yeah, it was ridiculous considering how they'd just exchanged fluids.

Accepting the fact that her boy didn't know the etiquettes of one nightstands, Michonne decided to let this moment slide.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Rick slept partially on his stomach with his face nuzzled between her breasts, his warm breath making her skin perspire. Michonne lay on her back, mindlessly running her fingers through his soft hair, which seemed to lull him deeper and deeper into sleep. Glancing at the watch it was a few minutes after 4 AM.

She had made good on her promise and pleased her shy boy with her mouth till he thanked her with thick ropes of semen. _He is delicious_. They didn't get enough of each other, _they couldn't_.

Her body was sore and she hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time. Sleep should have come easy; she should have been knocked out cold. Instead, Michonne was wide-awake staring at the ceiling. Inhaling (and relishing) the smell of sex and sweat that filled the bedroom. It was a receipt for a job well done.

 **But This** ; sharing her bed with a man was different. Usually, she'd have her companion leave the minute her needs were fulfilled. Not only was she breaking her own rules, but also, this adorable country dork had the audacity to remove her heels when he was reeling from his orgasm. _How dare he make me feel some sort of way? What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Michonne detached herself from Rick's warm embrace, slowly and carefully.

Looking back at her sleeping shy boy, Michonne saw that she had done a number on his back. _Good_. She covered him with the comforter before tiptoeing out of her bedroom.

 _I_ _gotta_ _tell him that this was a one-night thing._

 **A/N:** THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the lovely reviews and follows/faves (klockedin, you're a real one). I really can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed this short, but, smutty chapter. I apologize for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4

04\. The Walk of Shame

The first thing Michonne needed was a cup of unadulterated caffeine. Still in her birthday suit she tiptoed to the kitchen and was greeted by her forever naked and forever angry Sphynx, Cat. Yeah, not the most affectionate and thoughtful name but it did serve its purpose. Cat was hovering over the empty bowls staring down her (also naked) owner.

"Good morning, Cat." Michonne said as she took the bowls to refill them. Still no sign of gratitude. No sign of wanting to be petted, nothing. Just icy eyes that judged her. "You're welcome." Michonne said flatly as the skinny little thing started to devour the food.

Tired but happy Michonne prepared a large cup of the strong stuff. She smiled proudly to herself, pleased she corrected whatever mistakes the Universe was about to make. _The dead would have to come back to life before a Jessie could ever. Hell, even then the dead would probably get her._ But more than that she was pleased she could bring Rick out of his funk. _I'm just a good person_.

Rick proved to have quite the appetite. _Amazing what a little teasing can bring out_. She liked him, but it was impractical. _Would he be down for a strictly FWB thing? Nah_. Rick was most definitely the wholesome, dutiful, 'put a ring on it'-type. He had a freaky streak which was interesting, but he was also very emotional. Michonne had gotten a taste of that as he held her most of the night, his body practically glued to hers. He was so thoughtful and sweet… it was quite annoying. This man really didn't know the etiquettes of one nightstands. He was overwhelming and leading him on would only hurt him. Michonne wasn't obliged to safeguard his feelings, yet she felt the urge to do just that. From what she had gathered from their tête-à-tête, he'd been through (and was most likely still going through) some bullshit that had him questioning himself.

Fishing out her phone from her clutch, Michonne made herself comfy on the couch, covering herself with one of the large throw pillows.

"Uuuuughhhhh..." She groaned at the amount of missed calls, texts and voice messages. The first thing she noticed was a bunch of missed calls and voice messages from an unsaved number. _7 fucking voicemails?_ Frowning, Michonne listened to the messages only to hear heavy breathing on each one. _Gross_.

It wasn't uncommon for her to receive threats and/or strange calls especially not when she was active on a case, and her appearances on media didn't make matters better. Butting heads with perverts and their lawyers was fun but unfortunately; it came with a price.

This was a classic master suppression technique: a way to intimidate her, get her scared and sometimes, believe it or not, a way to " _flatter_ " her. Contrary to popular belief: The culprit wasn't the classic basement dwelling mamas-boy. It was probably a successful male, most likely an attorney like herself. A man annoyed by her carefree attitude, her successes, her sex and more often than not - her skin color.

Michonne scoffed, too tired and too fucking satisfied to be bothered. She'd let HR deal with it, quickly she took a screenshot and blocked the number.

The first text was from Sasha apologizing for her husband's gaffe. This made Michonne wonder what exactly blew her cover. Torrez-gate, as embarrassing that shit was, wasn't what tipped him off. Not that it mattered, but the fact that he willingly continued their date and ended up in her bed all the while knowing she wasn't his _real_ date was… exciting.

The second text was from another unsaved number but Michonne knew immediately it was from Mike. It was definitely his writing and judging by his incoherent rant, he was drunk. Really drunk. Jumping from begging to calling out of her name.

 **Michonne** : " _What would your boss say if he knew you were harassing me? I suggest you keep my name outta your mouth. Delete my number and move on with your life. This is your last warning_." As soon as the 'delivered' status appeared Michonne took another screenshot and blocked the number. For his own sake she hoped he would take heed.

She didn't want to go there, especially not with Mike. He was one of the good ones even if he wasn't the one for her. Despite feeling a little sorry for him she couldn't excuse this behavior, he was being messy. He knew what he got himself into when they started their little… _arrangement_ , sure, Michonne didn't have to kick him out with his dick still out but in her defense; he spooked her with all that 'I love you' stuff. Kicking him out was a reflex, it wasn't anything personal. Dealing with Mike did damped her relaxed mood. Irritated, Michonne tossed her phone aside, gulping down the last drops of coffee. _I need a shower_.

:.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:

06:01 AM

Without opening his eyes, Rick felt the sunlight against his face. He touched the other side of the bed, searching for Michonne. Her spot was cool and vacant; he lifted his head to look around. _It hadn't been a dream_. He was in her bedroom and he could make out faint noises most likely coming from the kitchen. _Could I stay for breakfast? Would she welcome it?_ Rick knew Michonne wasn't looking for anything steady. She didn't say it flat out but her words; " _ **tonight**_ _you're mine_ ", " _we have_ _ **tonight**_ " her overall avoidance of speaking about the future, about love – Rick knew she was subconsciously preparing him for the inevitable walk of shame. Their night was, indisputably, one of the best in his life and Michonne had unknowingly gifted him with the best birthday present. Rick resigned himself to accept whatever faith had in store for him and whatever Michonne wanted. _But I be damned if I go without tryin'_.

Rick put on his jeans sans underwear and took out his phone. Like anticipated, his phone started to vibrate uncontrollably with new notifications. Most of them coming from Shane. He was angry and apparently so was Candy who spent the whole night consoling the real Jessie. Try as he might, Rick couldn't feel sorry. Not. One. Bit.

He pressed the dial key and waited for Shane to pick up.

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?"  
"Good morning to you too." Rick knew Shane was royally pissed off.  
"Don't you fucking 'good morning' me asshole. Listen, we were worried about you. Do you know how many times I called? It's not even about the Goddamn date, I was about to put out an APB on your ass."  
Rick was touched by his friends concern. Hadn't he been so intoxicated by Michonne he would have given Shane the heads-up.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's... it's a long story, I'll fill you in on everything later but I'm fine. Tell Candy I'm sorry about her friend but I'm not interested."  
"It's like that huh? Wow, I can't believe you. Will you at least show up to your birthday bash tonight? " Shane asked.  
"I'll be there."  
"We'll see and happy birthday, asshole."

After putting on his shirt Rick stood in front of the large vanity-mirror, finger combing back his unruly hair. He straighten himself up as best he could, mentally preparing what he'd say or not say to Michonne. _I could ask her to come to the party? She'll say no with such short notice. Shit._

He found her in the kitchen. Her apartment was small yet astonishing. With large windows covering almost all the walls Michonne had an amazing view of the city. The furnishing and decoration was sleek and sparse, Rick liked it a lot and it fit her perfectly. He jumped when he saw movement from his peripheral vision. _Christ!_ He hadn't seen a cat last night and its unexpected presence scared him. "Hey there." Rick crouched down to pet her and she willingly accepted his affection, purring with closed eyes.

Michonne's eyebrows rose when she saw Rick petting Cat. _What the actual fuck? Is this man a pussy-whisperer?_ A smile broke out on her lips when Cat jumped into his arms and they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head" She said. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Good morning. I did. Must've been all that exercising." Rick answered, trying to be just as cool and collected Michonne was being. She was dressed in black yoga pants and pink tank-top. Her long hair pulled into a high ponytail. She looked even more beautiful now. He wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should. If she'd be all right with that now that the haze of lust was lifted. They were once again strangers.

"Have a seat. I've made breakfast burritos, how do you like your coffee?" _Feeding the man is the least I can do before I send him off._

"Black with sugar."

They ate mostly in silence, occasionally asking the polite question and receiving an equally polite answer. They were still flirting and stealing glimpses when the other wasn't looking. It was strange how shy they were being after everything they'd done to each other a few hours ago. Michonne gave Cat a pointed look, she wouldn't leave Rick's lap. _Really Cat? Really? Damn, it really be ya own_.

Michonne followed Rick to the door. It was now or never Rick told himself.

"Michonne?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing tonight?" Her lips curved to a small smile at his question.  
"Nothing in particular. Why?"  
"I'm having a birthday-bash, tonight. Aaaand I'd-love-it-if-you-could-come." The words left Rick's mouth quickly, too quickly for his liking. His palms were already sweating.  
"Is it your birthday?" Her lips now curved into a full smile. Rick nodded, looking shy and adorable tucking his curls behind his ears. It was his eyes, his ocean blue eyes that put a spell on her. The plan was to send him off and now he'd make her come to his party.  
"I'd love to". Michonne said against her better judgment. _Shit, this is why I shouldn't be messin' with inhumanly beautiful men_. _All right just one more night before I disappear on his ass like Cinderella_.

Rick was surprised at how much his heart lifted at her acceptance.

Michonne entered her number into his phone and called herself.  
"You're of course welcome to bring someone, if you want. Um… I'll see you tonight then". Rick was about to leave when she suddenly but slowly ran her hands from the base of his stomach to his collar, pulling him down for a kiss that was met with eagerness. Michonne's fingers combed and pulled Rick's hair as their tongues interlaced and explored each other's mouths. In chorus they broke the kiss before they once again ended up in bed.  
"Happy birthday, Rick." Michonne whispered into his ear, planting soft kisses from his earlobe to his neck. With great effort he finally let go of her nimble body.

"Thank you."

:.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:

 **A/N** : Next up, the birthday-bash in KC. Thank you so much for reading and for the awesome reviews – Lucy.


End file.
